


Images of the past and future hold us together and tear us apart

by orphan_account



Series: Photography [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Helping tim get better, Kon just wants to love tim, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Photography, Stalker Tim Drake, Tim needs help and im giving it to him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequal to pictures of you </p><p>Tim has a problem and kon wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Filed photos

When kon had asked to see Tim's Photography collection of him, this is not what he had expected. 

 

  Tim had blushed bright red, so red that it almost matched the crimson of the red robin outfit. Tim, however, understand that if he wanted this relationship to work, he needed to be honest. 

 

 Kon, was a little freaked. Tim had pulled put a box from his closet. Not a shoe box, but a 'Pack your clothes in here before me move.' Box.  From on that box Tim pulled out several three ring binders, each labeled on the side. 

\- Superboy (1995-1998)

\- kon-el (2000-2005)

\- Conner Kent (2005)

\- Kon ( 2007- ) 

 

 Inside each binder there were pictures if him. Which he really shouldn't have been shocked by. 

 

 There was pictures of him that he remembers posing for, pictures he knows he didn't pose for, pictures taken from bad angles and good angles, pictures that were clearly taken with a camera, others obviously stolen off of security footage. Cut outs from news clippings and sketches of him by multiple artists.  It was less of a photo collection and more of a shrine. If shrines were labeled and dated and hidden in your closet. 

 

 So, Kon was kind of worried. Sure he loved attention, but this was a tad to far for kon to wrap his head around. 

 

 As he continue to flip through the photo albums, Tim tried looking everywhere but at kon. 

 

 "I'm going to go get a glass of water. Do you want anything?," Tim said in a cracked voice. It was less of an ask and more of a please let me escape. 

 

  "No. I'm good." Conner said in a chalky tone. 

 

 Tin rushed out the door in a blur, that could impress Bart Allen. 

 

 Conner closed the photo album and glanced at the one on the bottom of the pile. This one wasn't labeled.  Which made Kon crease his forehead and his eyebrows narrow in suspicion. Of what?, he wasn't sure.  

 

 Kon pulled the large binder and flipped it open. Tim had said he hasn't taken any pictures of Kon in the nude. Tim hadn't lied.   But he certainly had twisted the truth. There sat a large collection of conner Kent in almost naked state. Conner in his boxers, Conner in his swim trunks, conner in the speedo he had been dared to wear, Kon wearing only a towel as he exited the tower's shower. 

 

 Kon blushed.  He thought of awkwardly putting the binder back and pretending it didn't exist. However, it seemed like something he and Tim should talk about. He flipped the page and he blushed even more. 

 

 The pictures in the plastic covering were of kon in a ripped up superboy costume. His older skin tight costume. That wasn't what made him blush. It was what covered the plastic covering. Kon was a 19 year old highschool student. He knew what dried cum looked like. And know he knew what Tim liked to jerk off to. 

 

He slammed the binder shut. He felt somewhere between violated and complimented. 

A picture slid out from the bottom and kon snatched it off the floor. 

 

 He felt his jaw drop. It was the dick-pic he had sent Tim. It was blown up into a 12x8 glossy photo. 

 

 Tim walked in with a bottle of water,  he noted the picture in Conner's hand and slowly tried walking back out the room. 

Kon narrowed his eyes and shook his head at the ex-robin. 

 

Tim winces and walked back into the room and shuffled towards kon. 

 

  "Well, you were the one who sent it to me." He squeaked. 

 

"Oh, and when did I send you the photograph of myself asleep in only my briefs?," kon snapped a little and gestured towards the unlabeled binder. 

 

 Tim looked down at his feet and whimpered. 

 

 "I'm sorry. Kon. Its just, i-i-I fuck. I don't have a good excuse for it conner! I'm a freak OK. I know that. I've known that forever. " Tim cried 

 

 Kon eases the crying boy into his lap and hugged the vigilante .

 

"Tim, please don't cry. I'm not mad. I think- I think I'm mostly concerned." Kon decided , as the words fell from his mouth, that he sucked at comforting people. 

 

 "It's not like I'm gonna hurt you."  Tim said brushing tears from his vision. 

 

 "You invaded my privacy, dude!!," kon tried not to shout. "Besides, I read a book- and it says you shouldn't start relationships based on obsession." 

 

  "I don't have an obsession !!," Tim cried. Tears rained down his red cheeks and his pink lips quivered. 

 

 Kon grabbed a hold of Tim's hand and squeezed it lightly. Kon wished he had some type of magical solution. 

 

  "I'm sorry." Tim pulled his hand from Conner's and pressed it against his face, shielding him from kon. 

 

  "Babe, I thought you were done hiding from me?" Kon whispered. 

 

 Superboy shoved the binders into the cardboard box and closed it. 

 

 "I'm not hiding from you." Tim said muffled behind his hands. "I'm- I am hiding fro-," the boy wonder broke into gentle sobs. 

 

 Kon knelt down onto the floor and hugged tim. He pressed a kiss against the boys raven hair.

 

 "Who are you hiding from?" Kon urged the question forward. 

 

  "From me, i-i-i," robin broke off and leaned into Kon-el's arms and breathed deeply. "I'm a bad person." 

 

 Tim broke into tears again, he removed his hands from his face and wrapped his arms around conner. 

 

 "What!?," kon asked, shouting a little to loudly. 

 

 "I'm obsessive and creepy. I'm a stalker kon. I really am. And it's disgusting. I disgust myself. I have to keep tabs on everyone I know,  I have to know everyone's full names, I'm paranoid and I almost cloned you kon. I had a lab, I had a tragic back story, I was almost a super villian,I practically went Lex Luther. When I first became red robin I almost killed people. Kon, I'm broken."  Tim was crying into Superboy's neck, and covering black S-shield tee with tears. 

 

 "Tim. Rob, dude." Conner stumbled over his words. "Tim, listen. You're not a bad person. You're one of the heroes. Yeah, you almost crossed the line, but you pulled it together." 

 

 "I pulled it together, because you came back." Tim whimpered. 

 

 "Well I need to you to get through this Tim. Not for me, but for you." Kon said kissing the other boys cheek.

 

 "OK. Please. Just will you help?" Tim said.

 

 "I'm always there when you call. From that very first time to the very last. I'm Superboy." Kon gave tim a toothy grin. 

 

  Tim pressed his lips to kon's and squeezed the other boy tightly. 

 

 "Maybe I should try talking to Dick?" Tim said after pulling away.  "He always wants to talk and do mental health checks. He might be able to help" 

 

 "That's a good idea babe." Kon smiled and scooped Tim up "First, you should take a shower. Your covered in tears and sweat, hot stuff." 

 

 

 


	2. Security feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim faces the fact that he's lost control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some minor somnophilia

 "You probably have obsessive thinking." Dick stated, as if it was kind of oblivious to everyone. Which it kind of was. 

 

 "I know that." Tim groaned glancing at Nightwing as he walked across the edge of the skyscraper, acting as if it was a tight rope.

 

 Yeah. Talking to Dick about his inner turmoil while on Patrol wasn't the smartest ideas. However, Bruce was going to be at the manor all night with Damian, and Tim had been waiting to find a time to talk to Dick alone for the past week. 

 

  "I know you've been a bit of a stalker, in the past, Tim. After all you did obsess about me for a while " Richard continued, with a some what amused tone, as he flipped onto his hands and began crossing the building ledge again.

 

 "Yeah, but I got over it. I need to do that again. I need to get over my stalker habits." Tim urged. "All of them." 

 

 He was trying to get Dick to understand without mentioning his newly acquired sort of kind of boyfriend or the extent of his obsessive qualities. 

 

 "I think that's a smart idea Tim, I'm sure you can figure it out" Dick smiled at him, then walking over to Red Robin and clapping a hand into his shoulder. 

 

 "Dick...I. I'm asking for your help. I can't go to a therapist about this stuff. And - well you have always been the easier to talk to." Tim said looking at the roof of the building, attempting to avoid eye contact.

 

 "I'm not a cognitive behavior therapist, I'm not sure what I can do." Dick began, "but I am your brother, and I'm always here if you need to talk. I'll try my best to help you." 

 

 Suddenly his was being smothered by Dick as the older man hugged him. 

 

 "Thanks, Dick." He gave small smile and hugged the original robin back for a moment. 

 

  "So, you are going to have to tell me what brought this on." Dick said in a slightly amused voice.  

 

 Tim rolled his eyes and gave a small nervous chuckle before running his hands together and standing up.  

 

 "We'll talk later OK." Dick smiled. "For now let's head home. I think Gotham is at ease to night." 

 

  Later, Tim laid back on his bed in the manor, wide awake. He wanted to check his laptop for updates on the Titans. He wanted to pull up the security feeds he had in each of their private homes and ensure that they were safe.  

 

 He held himself back. He bit his lower lip and let out a groan. Breaking a habit was much harder than creating one. It takes the mind doing something 21 times in a row to set a habit. It took more than twice that much of not doing it to break one and if the habit becomes obsessive it often needs cognitive therapy to stop it.  

 

 Tim knew he was obsessive. He knew the symptoms of obsessive thinking. 

 

Unhealthy Worry, Their minds become trapped in a endless process of “figuring it out.” They are plagued by thoughts and images of disastrous outcomes that in reality may never come to be. Worriers are particularly challenged by problems that have no clear solution. Instead of accepting and managing these difficult realities, they are viewed as evidence of the futility of even trying to work things out.

 

Unhealthy worry is part of a broader problem called obsessive thinking. Obsessive thinking is an inability to gain control over recurrent, distressing thoughts, images. These thoughts and images are embedded in a complex network of feelings, sensations, and at times, behavioral rituals and routines. I.E. : 'the habit of spying on your friends and stalking your best friend now possibly boy friend.' 

 

 Brain imaging studies indicate that obsessive thinking is associated with a neurological dysfunction of unknown cause that forces thoughts into repetitive loops. Obsessive thinking is like a hamster wheel in your brain, with a parade of different animals entering and exiting over time.

 

 Tim whimpered and glanced at the laptop sitting on his desk across the room. "Obsessive thinking is difficult if not impossible to control. If you are prone to obsessive brain patterns, you have probably tried forcing the unwanted thoughts out of your mind. Despite its intuitive appeal, evidence shows that this strategy rarely works. In fact, research shows that attempts to force away obsessive thoughts may only intensify obsessive thinking."  Tim mumbled to himself quoting a self help book he had bought years ago. 

 

  "I'm not helping myself by trying to stop this" he whispered  to himself, trying to excuse his actions as he pushed himself out of bed.  He rushed to his desk and signed on his laptop before pulling up the security feed. He checked each of his friends, leaving Conner for last. He always did. 

 

 An image of Conner laying in bed filled the screen. Tim took a deep breath. 

 

 "There, you know they are all alive. You can sign off now." He whispered to himself. A burning sensation filled his eyes. The former robin bit at his lower lip. "You don't need the rest of the habit." He whimpered to his head. 

 

  He didn't sign off of the feed. He stared, watching Kon sleep, the half kryptonian's chest raising and falling with his breathing. Tim leaned forward and hit the zoom button, cutting out the setting of the farm room leaving only Superboy's sleeping form on his bed.  

 

 Tim let out a whine and grabbed his crotch through his loose boxers. Tim's breathing slowly sped up as he watched the raise and fall of his best friends chest. 

 

 He slid his hand down his underwear and moaned as he griped it in his palm. He gave a slow stroke for each intake and out take of breath Conner made.  

 

 He felt his cock harden in his hand as his breath became heavy, his eyes glued to his computer screen. 

 

 His breath caught in his throat as Conner shifted in his sleep. He pushed his boxers down as he sped up the past. 

 

 Soon cum spilled over his hand and covered his lower abs and underwear. 

 

 Tim sat still staring at the laptop in silence. Then he let out a small sniffle. A gasp slipped from his throat as he pulled his legs up onto his desk chair and tucked them under his chin. His bodily fluids uncomfortably sticking to his skin, evidence of his crimes.

 

 He let out small whimpers as he cried into his knees. When did I loose complete control of my life ? His voice echoed in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave comments ¡!!!!


	3. "I wish I had my Camera"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who goes from Bro to Babe in just two text's ? Kon does.

Tim stared into the bathroom mirror as if glaring at his own bleak reflection would solve all of his mental and social problems. Guilty blue eyes stared back at him, dark bags wrapped around them like a confession to his deeds.

 

He sighed and ran through his personal morning routine. Wash face, brush teeth, brush hair, glare angrily at his chapped and bitten lips as he searched for his chap stick. Tim sighed and gave up on his search, and opted for just going downstairs and drowning himself in coffee.

 

Alfred handed him hot cup of Joe as he entered the kitchen, he gave his thanks and sat down at the small table they keep in the kitchen, they only used the full table in the dining room if the entire family was at the manor. At the moment it was only, Bruce, Alfred, Damian, Dick, and himself. Jason was out doing god knows what, Babs was at her own apartment, Stephanie at her house, Kate hadn’t contacted them in a month, Tim assumes she’s at her place. There hadn’t been a lot of crime in Gotham for the past week and it was almost concerning. It felt too much like the calm before a storm and Tim already had enough on his plate.

 

A buzz from his phone urged him to pull it out. A text. From Kon.

 

Tim blushed, un-rationally. Kon didn’t know what he did last night, he has never has known. Which makes it all the worse, he reminds himself. What he was doing was wrong, he was spying o his friend without his consent and doing sexual acts while he laid in bed unknowing. God, he was fucked up.

 

> You wanna hang today, bro?

 

Fuck. What does that mean? Tim internally asks himself. He still wasn’t sure if they were actually dating or not. Kon had said he didn’t want a relationship revolving around an obsession. Did he want to wait till Tim got over his stalker like habits? Or were they already dating? He said ‘Bro’, people don’t call their boyfriend ‘Bro’, but then again this is Kon. He also said hang. Do boyfriends ‘hang’? Didn’t they ask to go on dates? Is this a date? Tim ran a hand through his hair. He hasn’t been on a date with anyone sense Stephanie.

>Babe, you alive?

Great. Now he said babe! Does that mean we’re dating? Tim pondered. How do you go from bro to babe in two texts? Shit, he should probably reply.

>> Sure, Kon.

There. Not impersonal, but also not too intimate and in confirms that I want to spend time with him, Tim nodded to himself. Fuck should I dress up nice? Tim wondered. Will that seem too forward? When did spending time with Conner become difficult?

> Cooleo how does the arcade sound.

Tim stared at the text as if there were a hidden message in the poorly grammared sentence. So far he couldn’t see one, but he could be missing something, probably his rationality or sanity he contemplated.

>> That sounds, fine.

                Fuck, why was this suddently difficult? He certainly hadn’t had this problem when he was sexting the clone, when he had got himself stuck in this situation. A part of him wishes he had never replied to the picture, the other part of him things this good. If he had never replied, he wouldn’t have ever decided to try to get better.

>Alrighty dude c u there around 12 y?

 

                God, his grammar had certainly been more impressive when they had been sexting, that’s for certain.  Tim glanced at his watch. It was 10, two hours to get ready.

>> Sure.

                He hit send and finished his coffee, when Dick walked into the kitchen to raise an eyebrow at Tim’s late breakfast.

                “Well, I guess I should be glad you’re getting some sleep.” He laughed as he sat down at the tale with a light lunch.

                Tim grimaced, he hadn’t gotten much sleep at all. He spent a good proportion of the night staring at the ceiling and crying. He had felt guiltier last night then he had in the past years of spying on his friends. It was as if it had suddenly hit by the realization of what he’d been doing.

                Dick frowned slightly noting his brothers pained face. He grabbed the younger boy’s wrist as he stood to walk away.

                “We do need to talk.” Dick said sternly, “You wanted my help, there’s no getting out of it now. I want to talk with you in private about whatever it is that brought this need to change.”

                “Not right now, Dick.” Tim whined awkwardly as he pulled his hand from his brothers and newly found therapists grip. “I told Conner I would go to the arcade and hang out.”

                Dick bit his lip and gave a suspecting glance up and down Tim’s frame as if his body posture would spill the truth. “Fine, but when you get home we are talking.”

                Tim nodded and left the kitchen with a shudder. He was regretting his choice in asking Dick to help him, and they hadn’t even started yet.

As he entered his rom he pulled open the closet door and scanned his clothes. What should he where? He still didn’t know if this was a date. Even if it isn’t, he still wants to look attractive. He definantly doesn’t want it to try to hard or come on too fast if it isn’t a date.  God, even getting dressed has become difficult. He pulled a burgundy red button up from the closet and walks over to the dresser to grab a pair of bleached tight jeans.

There, it’s not lazy but it’s not formal, Tim nodes to himself as he pulls his clothing off and throws it into the hamper. He Does a few stretches before walking back to the closet after noticing he had left it open. He glances down for a second and spots the box. The one with all of Kon’s pictures. Including the binder, he had been using as masturbation material that Kon had found.

He blushed. Which was stupid it was only a box. A part of his brain whispers that he should pull that particular binder out of the box while he was still naked. He immediately scolds himself and closes the closet door.  

He pulled on a pair of boxers and his bleached jeans and buttoned his shirt up leaving it untucked and brushing a hand through his hair. He glanced in the mirror, he thinks he looks pretty decent.  He checked his phone it was 11:20, Jesus Christ, how did time manage to speed up.

He walked down town and grabbed a coffee from the café’, after a moments thought he picks up a powered dugout for Conner, they were his favorite.  

He traversed the slightly busy streets of Gotham while sipping his latte’, as he turned the corner to reach the decent sized arcade. He pulled out his phone to check the time again. It was 11:57.

>> I’m here.

                He sends the text and lets out a sigh.

 “I see that.” Laughs a voice behind him, Tim jumps and turns to face Conner. The Clone wore a Purple and blue Hawaiian shirt and a pair of blue jeans matched with his short black work boots.

                “Hi.” Tim chocked out, suddenly the guilt from last night washed back over him. You should tell him that you watch him sleep, a voice in the back of his head whispers. Fuck that, he replied to the voice.

                “So what’s up, you’re acting kind of odd.” Kon said tilting his head in a fashion resembling a small puppy in question.

                A part of Tim wants to scream ‘No shit! The last time we were together you found out I liked to masturbate to pictures I take of you. So yes I’m a little odd at the moment’ he decided against and just shrugged his shoulders.

                Kon shrugged his shoulders as well and glanced up and down his friends body a few times with a gleam in his eyes. “You look nice.” He breathed out noting the way the jeans he was wearing clung to Tim’s ass. Sure it wasn’t as nice as Nightwing’s ass but it was certainly a fine piece of art, and the button up clung to his chest.

                Tim blushed lightly and smiled. At least he knew Conner was still interested, at least sexually. He handed the bag from the café’ over to the other superhero.

Kon grinned as he spotted the doughnut. “Man, You’re the best.” He said pulling it out to take a bite, and the licking the powder from his lips, god, Tim wished he had his camera.  After realizing what he had thought he grimaced.

Kon was giving him a weird look. His eyebrows were frowned in general concern and he didn’t seem to be too interested in the powered treat anymore.

Tim’s eyes widened. He didn’t…He had. “I, Um I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” He whispered as he hung his head in shame.

Kon coughed awkwardly and glanced at the arcade. “You, ready to go in?,” He asked biting his lip.

The two headed in and soon the tension passed away with their quarters as the played match after match of inaccurate fighting games and made dumb jokes that would have made even Dick Cringe.

“So….” Hummed out Conner glancing at the other boy as they sat against the wall in a corner of the arcade

                Tim looked up at the better built boy and gave a ‘feel free to continue with what you have to say’ look. Conner leaned down over the Red Robin and glanced at the other boy’s pink lips. Tim’s eyes widened and his pulse quickened as he realized Conner’s intentions. He felt the farm boy’s lips graze his own softly. Something about the feeling was more erotic than the conversation they had made over text’s.

                Conner pressed his tongue against Tim’s lips and they parted with a hitch of breath. Conner whimpered as his tongue entered the others mouth and ran against his partner’s mouth. Tim let out a shutter and pressed his hand against Conner’s skull as if he was trying to pull the clone further in and consume him.  

                Conner pulled away with a light gasp his face red with blush and his lips wet and quivering. He licked his lips and shuttered.

                Tim’s face was also alit with a fiery blush as he squeezed his legs together, the skinny jeans doing nothing to conceal his blatant arousal.  

                A ring from Tim ‘s cell phone caused both boys to jump up from where they had been sitting.

>Hey, it’s been hours, you need to head home so we can talk before dinner :/ - Dickie

                Tim sighed. “I, um, I have to go home now.” He whispered glancing at the arcade floors. Kon nodded his head than scooped the other boy in to arms and suddenly hugged him, Tim’s eyes went wide at the sudden contact, and just as sudden it was gone.

 

                Tim walked back home a cross between aroused, confused, and high on affection.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment they push me to write more. Next chapter should be up on Friday.


End file.
